The Story Of My Life
by LuckySlytherin20
Summary: Una volta c'era un uomo senza nome, senza passato,senza nulla che lo distinguesse da qualsiasi altro barbone sulla strada. Tranne per il fatto che è stato trovato su un cumulo di neve con pelle bianca e capelli verdi. Niente nome, niente passato, nessuna identificazione, nulla che mostrasse il suo nome o da dove venisse. Questa è la sua storia.
1. Capitolo 1

Questa storia è ambientata nell'universo di Batman Telltale. Se non sapete di cosa sto parlando cercate i walkthrough del gioco su YouTube. Dopo aver giocato ad entrambe le stagioni sto aspettando con ansia il 5 ed ultimo episodio della seconda stagione, e mi sono innamorata persa di John DoeNon-ancora-totalmente-psicopatico Joker.

Ho comunque deciso insieme a Storm di scrivere questa storia. I personaggi hanno le sembianze di quelli del gioco Telltale... perché sì.

Spero vi piaccia questa storia. Io ci tengo molto.

Che la Forza sia con voi.

LUCKY

Lui stava tornando a casa. Stava tornando a casa con l'uomo che, gli avevano riferito, lo aveva trovato. Ma lui sapeva che quello non era proprio l'uomo che lo aveva trovato. L'uomo aveva un lungo mantello nero, un vestito grigio e degli strani guanti. L'uomo che stava camminando con lui adesso era il solito uomo d'affari. O quello che la CNN descriveva come uomo d'affari. Era abbastanza alto, il che significa che era alto circa un metro e ottanta. Sembrava essere una persona grande. Occhi azzurri acciaio, capelli scuri. Vestito curato abbastanza decentemente. Osservò le sue braccia, sorpreso dalla sua pelle pallida come la neve. I suoi capelli verde brillante erano come la criniera do un leone che raramente si preoccupava di lisciarseli. Era semplicemente troppo fastidioso, e lui aveva fin troppi libri da leggere. Gli altri rimanevano sempre sorpresi di quanto fosse intelligente. Per quanto gliene importava, semplicemente lui vedeva cose che sfuggivano agli altri.

"John Doe. Hmm." L'uomo che lo stava accompagnando a casa lesse sui fogli. Scosse un poco la testa, capelli neri che svolazzarono un po'. "È questo il nome che ti hanno dato. John Doe. Non avrebbero potuto essere un po' più creativi?"

Lui alzò le spalle. "Avevano bisogno di un nome." John si grattò un poco il polso, non sorpreso dal fatto che la sua pelle si ruppe ed il sangue iniziò a spargersi. Quello non gli faceva male, non più di quanto il dolore vero gli facesse male. Dolori fantasma, diceva il dottore. I dottori dicevano che le sue ossa dovevano essersi rotte e che i nervi non erano mai guariti. John non sapeva cosa pensare. Osservò solo come il sangue si spargeva e colava dal suo polso. Non faceva male per niente. Avrebbe pensato che lo facesse. Ma non c'era nessun dolore e continuò ad osservare il sangue fino a quando Bruce non coprì la ferita con un fazzoletto. Nessuno disse niente sull'argomento, però, è camminarono attraverso l'intero ospedale in silenzio. John pensò che gli sarebbe piaciuto annusare qualcosa di diverso da quello con il quale gli addetti alle pulizie pulivano. Gli piaceva lasciare una finestra aperta. Non solo perché gli piaceva l'odore, ma anche perché infastidiva le persone.

Un uomo più vecchio, dai capelli bianchi stava aspettando vicino ad una lunga macchina nera. La mente di John gli suggerì che questa era una limousine, tipica automobile guidata da un grande uomo d'affari. E sembrava che questo... Bruce Wayne? fosse un uomo di quel tipo. John canticchiò un po' e camminò rapidamente. Aveva memorizzato tutti i percorsi attraverso l'ospedale e guardò la macchina. L'uomo guardò John. John si strinse nelle spalle. Non sapeva se lui piacesse o no all'uomo, ma non gli importava. Canticchiò un altro po' massaggiandosi la pelle. Il massaggio ed il canticchiare soffocavano le urla nella sua testa. A lui non importava. C'era dolore, ma erano lampi luminosi contro la tempesta che invadeva il suo corpo.

"Per dove, Signore?" L'uomo più vecchio sospirò un poco ed entrò in macchina. John lo osservò con occhi attenti. Non sapeva bene cosa fare. L'uomo sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo sul suo tablet. C'era un microchip nel suo collo, ma non gli importava. Non gli faceva mai male. Non sembrava affatto che stesse camminando su schegge infuocate tutto il tempo.

"Casa, Alfred." Bruce sembrava essere stanco, ma aprì la portiera ed invitò John ad entrare. John obbedì, ma era nervoso. Si guardò intorno, non sapendo cosa doveva fare. Qualcosa pungeva la sua mente, deboli immagini di una gabbia e sangue e dolore, ma in pochi secondi era già andato via. John fece spallucce. Si guardò intorno mentre giravano in macchina per la città, osservando ogni cosa. C'erano città che toccavano le nuvole! Neve cadeva dall'alto mentre camminavano e il cielo era grigio. L'uomo dai capelli verdi sospirò e si rannicchiò in una piccola palla. Pensò alla neve, a svegliarsi in un cumulo di neve, sentire il freddo che lo intorpidiva al punto di non sentire il dolore.

Il dolore era una cosa così buffa. C'erano piccoli lampi di esso è poi c'erano quelle lunghe onde delle quali non ti liberi mai. Quelli piccoli erano molto peggio di quelli lunghi. L'uomo sospirò ancora. Si rannicchiò un po' di più e guardò fuori dalla finestra. Bruce non disse nulla. Guardava semplicemente l'altro uomo e gli puliva delicatamente le braccia. Nessuna delle infermiere aveva mai detto niente a proposito del sangue. Lo rattoppavano solo. Gli piaceva, ma non gli importava nulla del sangue. Il sangue semplicemente si seccava e si staccava. John osservava l'uomo medicargli il braccio con il kit di pronto soccorso. L'antisettico bruciava un po', ma fu un piccolo lampo che scomparve così come era apparso.

"Cos'è casa?" Chiese John. Si rilassò un po' sullo schienale ed osservò la fasciatura ricoperta di facce sorridenti. Sembravano stupide e lui si sentì vagamente insultato. Perché doveva avere fasce rosa e gialle sulle sue ferite?

"È dove viviamo." Disse Bruce. Emise un leggero sbuffò e si adagio sullo schienale. Non voleva nulla, per quanto riusciva a capire John, ma lui era molto curioso. Così osservò mentre giravano per i sobborghi e si dirigevano verso una grande casa. Non sembrava la McMansions appiccicosa che vedeva in TV, ma sembrava... diversa. Imponente. Come se fosse uno di quei castelli che guardava con Harley. Harley era come lui, una persona senza nome e senza passato, ma si era rifiutata di essere Jane Doe. A John non importava. Gli piaceva scherzare sul fatto che potevano chiamarlo in qualunque modo, a patto che lo chiamassero per cena. "Ho detto agli altri di prepararti una stanza. Non sappiamo cosa ti piace."

"Va bene." Rispose John. "Nemmeno io so cosa mi piace."

"Ed è questo quello che mi preoccupa." Mormorò Bruce.

John non sapeva perché gli importasse. Non era come se l'altro uomo avesse qualcosa, solo i vestiti ed uno strano chip nel collo. Aveva visto usare lo stesso tablet che stava usando ora Bruce al Dottor Zito. Era Bruce? Si massaggiò il collo e sentì la vecchia incisione nel collo. Ma allo strano uomo non importava. Gli importava solo che se ne stesse andando lontano da quel l'ospedale. Così emise una delle sue strane risatelle nervose mentre usciva dalla macchina. Aveva la sensazione che stava per succedere qualcosa, semplicemente non sapeva cosa. Così sospirò in poco e seguì Bruce. Diede, però, una lunga occhiata all'ambiente circostante. Credeva che lo stessero osservando.

Ma quella sarebbe follia?

Non è vero?


	2. Capitolo 2

Bruce sperava veramente di aver preso la decisione giusta. Arkham Asylum era davvero il posto migliore per lui? Dopo tutto, John aveva dei... problemi. Questo se non si vuole esagerare. Il problema del dolore... quello non se ne andrà mai. I dottori pensavano che la maggior parte dei problemi fosse nella sua testa, ma non c'era molto altro che potevano fare. Nonostante John fosse molto forte, troppe medicine lo avrebbero ucciso. E, per qualche bizzarra ragione, non era molto attirato dagli aghi. Questo rendeva tutto molto più interessante. Ma chi era quell'uomo? Bruce aveva visto il filmato, non sarà mai in grado di levarsi quelle immagini dalla testa, ma quei due erano due uomini radicalmente diversi. Uno dei due era Caucasico ed aveva capelli ed occhi scuri. Questo qua... aveva la pelle bianca come il latte ed capelli verde brillante.

In più, lui non rispondeva al dolore.

"Siamo a... casa?" Chiese John. Stava pronunciando la parola casa, come se la stesse testando, e si accigliò. "È una parola così strana, casa. Casa... canna. Stava parlando di questo quel tipo bizzarro della TV. Diceva che faceva male fumarsele. Perché queste due parole sono così simili?" Lui però non si aspettò alcuna risposta ed iniziò semplicemente a sfilacciarsi i vestiti. Almeno non stava tentando ancora di graffiarsi. Le macchie di sangue erano difficili da eliminare dai vestiti e Bruce non aveva nessuna intenzione di sorbirsi le urla della Signora Dawes per il sangue sui suoi vestiti. Ancora. E questo era anche il motivo per il quale progettava le sue tute per essere resistenti al sangue. C'erano delle volte dove davvero non volevi il sangue ovunque.

"Si, siamo a casa." Bruce si massaggiò un po' la testa mentre John emetteva un'altra delle sue strane risate. L'uomo era davvero innocente e osservava con interesse cose come i grattacieli con l'innocenza di un bambino. Era una cosa così strana, vedere un uomo cresciuto restare a bocca aperta ed affascinato dalle meraviglie della vita quotidiana. Alfred rivolse a Bruce una stanca e lunga occhiata quando fermò l'auto davanti alla proprietà. John saltò fuori dalla macchina e si guardò intorno. Non sembrava che stesse per esplodere, ed era un buon segno, ma era un poco agitato. "Andrà tutto bene. sei fuori dall'ospedale, starai un po' all'aria fresca, e puoi lasciare aperte tutte le finestre che vuoi. Basta che non piova."

"E tu come lo sai?" John lo osservò, confuso. Ma seguì Bruce come un bravo cagnolino. Bruce si accertò di tenere sott'occhio John. Una delle infermiere aveva commesso l'errore di non tenerlo attentamente sott'occhio. Tutto quello che sapevano dopo era che un uomo nudo dai capelli verdi era appeso a testa in giù su un albero, e gettava gavettoni ai passanti.

"Ho letto il tuo file." Replicò seccato Bruce. Si massaggiò la faccia e bussò alla porta. Perché aveva creduto che sarebbe stata una buona idea? Questo era un uomo che spruzzava ketchup sul muro ed urlava che stava per essere ucciso. Oppure scambiava il barattolo dello zucchero con quello del sale e viceversa. Una volta aveva tramutato tutte le icone dell'iPad del suo dottore in gatti. Riorganizzava i cassetti delle persone e lanciava la biancheria fuori dalla finestra. "Sei stato molto occupato. Però, se vuoi creare macchie di sangue realistiche, aggiungici l'aceto al ketchup, così poi è facile da pulire."

"Oppure si può usare sangue vero!" John sollevò il suo polso, mostrando fiero il sangue ormai asciutto sulla sua pelle pallida.

"Credo che la chiave per uno scherzo sia la finzione, non il reale." Si massaggiò un po' la testa ed aprì la porta. Nessuno venne ad accoglierlo, ma lo aveva già intuito. Barbara stava facendo le sue cose e Dick era molto impegnato per la scuola. Detto ciò, gli ci vollero pochi minuti per sistemare John nella sua stanza prima che il chaos cominciasse. John era un uomo molto intelligente. Bruce aveva già il suo telefono ed altri apparecchi elettronici bloccati, ma Dick non si era disturbato a fare lo stesso. Ora, la ragione era che non lui non riusciva mai a ricordarsi la password, ma avevano appena portato un genio in casa loro. Un genio che si annoiava. Quanto dovevi essere annoiato per pensare che dondolare nudo a testa in giù da un albero era una buona idea? Non avresti preso freddo?

Salirono le scale e John venne sistemato nella sua stanza. Non era grande quanto le altre, ma aveva la camera da letto principale, un bagno in camera ed una piccola zona salotto. Bruce aveva portato dei libri e puzzle per l'uomo, insieme ad alcuni giochi per la mente che gli sarebbero potuti piacere. Era proprio sul punto di consigliare a John di iniziare uno dei puzzle quando notò che tutti e quattro erano stati tirati fuori dagli scatoli e mescolati tra loro. Bruce gemette portandosi le mani sul viso. Ed ora che cosa doveva fare?! Non poteva lasciare che John si annoiasse. Quella era già stata provata essere una cattiva idea. Era sul punto di dire qualcosa quando John si sedette a terra ed iniziò a frugare tra i pezzi dei puzzle.

"Mi dispiace." Bruce cercò di metterli via, ma John lo fermò scuotendo velocemente la testa. "Davvero, John. Sono tutti mischiati. Qualcuno li ha uniti tutti insieme e ora tu non puoi..."

"Io posso." John lo mandò via, mostrandogli un sorriso innocente. "Ci sono altre persone qui? Ti prego dimmi che ci sono altre persone! Ma solo persone normali, perché sono stanco di quelle pazze." Passò una mano tremante tra i suoi capelli verde brillante già di norma spettinati, e cominciò ad ordinare i pezzi in tutte le loro piccole pile. Bruce lo lasciò al gioco. Doveva fare un piccolo discorso a Dick. Armeggiare con la roba di altra gente non era una buona idea e intuì che John avrebbe trovato un modo per ripagarlo.

L'uomo dai capelli neri si passo una mano sul volto mentre scendeva le scale. Perché aveva la sensazione che questa era una pessima idea?

Dick arrivò correndo su per le scale come un elefante inferocito. "Hey! Gli è piaciuto il mio regalo?" all'occhiata confusa di Bruce lui continuò. "Hai detto che è molto intelligente, così ho mescolato insieme quattro puzzle da mille pezzi ciascuno! Così può divertirsi!"

Bruce non aveva nulla da replicare a quello. Forse avrebbe tenuto John occupato per qualche ora. Sperava.


	3. Capitolo 3

Puzzle. Puzzle. I puzzle erano cose così sconcertanti. Quei piccoli pezzetti sembravano incastrarsi tutti tra loro facilmente, ma invece non era mai così. Chiunque fosse questo "Dick" non gli aveva nemmeno lasciato i coperchi, in questo modo sarebbe stato ancora più difficile. Si morse la lingua, come faceva ogni volta che si annoiava, e stava molto attento a non far uscire il sangue. Il Dottor Whynn diceva che la gente si spaventava quando vedeva il sangue scorrergli dalla bocca. John non sapeva il perché. Semplicemente continuò a risolverli, tranquillamente e pazientemente. Non c'era molto altro da fare. Lui riconosceva una prigione quando ne vedeva una. Ma questa era carina e lui decise che voleva rimanere, quindi niente scherzi.

Ma se riusciva a mettere le mani sulla persona che aveva scombinato in quel modo i suoi puzzle...

Della musica arrivò fino alla sua stanza e John alzò la testa. Sembrava molto curioso e si precipitò verso le scale. Anche i pazzi lo guardavano come se fosse un mostro, quindi non aveva intenzione di spaventare nessuno. Era solo curioso. Voleva solo sapere da dove provenissero quei bellissimi suoni. Alcuni dei dottori avevano suonato della musica come questa, ma lui non era stato autorizzato a suonare. Essa però, lo faceva sentire bene dentro. John cercò di trattenere una risatina. Cercò di restare in silenzio così da poter ascoltare quella musica e non cacciarsi nei guai. Bruce era carino con lui. Bruce gli lasciava aprire le finestre e gli dava dei soffici vestiti, non come quelli ruvidi che gli davano i dottori. A John piaceva Bruce.

Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che la musica fluisse dentro di lui. E se gli lasciavano suonare quella musica? Pensava che sarebbe stato bravo. Aveva dei ricordi fantasma di lui che suonava una cosa simile in passato, ma svanirono nell'istante lui li sfiorò. John si alzò sulle punte e cercò di ignorare l'agonia delle sue ossa che sembravano strusciare l'una contro l'altra. I suoi nervi vennero scossi da un tremore. Non avrebbe dovuto percepire il dolore. Ma non gli piaceva la morfina perché gli faceva male alla testa e la bocca asciutta e secca. John scivolò al piano di sotto. Non era mai riuscito a camminare senza far rumore, non quando stava cercando di svignarsela dal controllo notturno della cattiva infermiera. Lei lo spaventava. Sembrava pronta ad ucciderlo, quindi John rendeva la sua vita impossibile. Scivolare su una buccia di banana non era nulla per lei.

Una giovane donna dai capelli rosso scuro stava seduta su uno sgabello e suonava un pianoforte. John sporse un po' di più la testa e la osservò. Gli piaceva. Gli piaceva il suono della musica e lei era carina. Cercò di non strofinarsi troppo le dita. Anche se il sangue non gli dava fastidio, sapeva che dava fastidio a Bruce. Non voleva infastidire il suo amico. Voleva soltanto sapere se si poteva sedere di fronte a quel pianoforte e suonarlo. Era come se riuscisse a percepire la musica scorrere dentro di lui e voleva suonarla. Doveva uscire fuori. Bruce si alzò e le disse qualcosa prima di andarsene. Presto, la giovane donna se ne era andata ed il pianoforte rimase incustodito. John si sedette e premette alcuni dei tasti. Amava il loro suono così ne premette ancora altri.

Le note sulla pagina non significavano nulla per lui. Ma sapeva cosa suonava giusto e doveva far uscire quelle note dalla sua testa e disperderle nell'aria. Mentre suonava, era in grado di ignorare completamente il dolore causato dalle sue precedenti ferite (quali vecchie ferite?) ed il bruciore dei suoi nervi. Il suo respiro si calmò, suonò e basta. Suonava perché voleva suonare e doveva far uscire tutto quanto. Non sapeva di stare cantando. Solo un testo senza senso, qualcosa che proveniva dai suoi ricordi fantasma intrappolati nel suo subconscio. Non riusciva a raggiungerli però. Non gli importava. Lasciò che la musica scorresse fuori e suonò. Le sue dita danzavano senza dolore e lui si sentì veramente libero.

E se gli avessero lasciato fare tutto questo in ospedale? Lo avrebbe fatto sentire meglio? A quest'ora starebbe camminando fuori come un uomo normale invece di restare imprigionato lì? Si sarebbe arrabbiato, lo sapeva. Bruce sarebbe stato così arrabbiato che lo avrebbe mandato via e John avrebbe dovuto dormire per sempre su lenzuola grinzose.

Qualcuno si schiarì la gola e John si voltò di scatto. Sentì la musica scorrere dentro di lui morire e le sue spalle si incurvarono un po' in avanti. Adesso non avrebbe mai finito! Bruce scosse leggermente la testa e si sedette con lui sullo sgabello. John lo osservò. Lui non pensava di essere nei guai, ma si era sbagliato in passato. Si era tanto, tanto sbagliato in passato. L'ultima cosa che voleva era sbagliarsi qua dove gli sarebbe costato molto.

"È ora di cena." Disse Bruce calmo. "Anche se mi sarebbe piaciuto ascoltare il tuo concerto, devi mangiare. anche quanto basta per tenere anima e corpo insieme."

John mise il broncio. "Non ho fame." Borbottò lui. Ma si alzò comunque e seguì Bruce nella sala da pranzo. La sala era grande e carina, ma si sedettero come se fosse tutto normale. Un giovane uomo dai capelli scuri ed la giovane donna stavano mangiando. John prese il suo cibo ed iniziò a mangiare, osservandoli attentamente. Doveva mangiare e poi doveva ritornare dai suoi puzzle. La musica poteva aspettare quando stava da solo. Notò che Bruce armeggiava con un tablet, possibilmente stava ordinando qualcosa online. Aveva sentito parlare di una cosa chiamata Netflix e voleva davvero provarla.

"Hai una password per Netflix?" Sbottò John. Iniziò a ridere di gusto in modo incontrollabile ma alla fine riuscì a controllarsi. Oh, si sarebbe divertito molto.

"Si." Bruce non alzò lo sguardo. "Te la darò domani. Ma solo se mi permetti di darti il sedativo per dormire," John gli rivolse uno sguardo orripilato. Non gli piaceva! Lui faceva dei sogni terribili quando dormiva, ma non riusciva mai a ricordarli una volta sveglio. Sapeva che erano brutti sogni, ma non sapeva il perché. Era tutto così strano. Come se la sua mente non voleva che il suo corpo capisse. O viceversa. Bruce sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli. "Ascolta. John. Devi dormire. Gli umani riescono a resistere solo dieci giorni senza dormire. È parte della tua permanenza qui, ti devo dare quei sedativi così puoi dormire. So che non ti piacciono, ma è per il tuo bene. Quindi appena hai finito, lavati i denti e cambiati. Ti prometto che non ti farà male."

"Non ho tre anni." John scostò il cibo con la sua forchetta. Ma questo era davvero cibo buono, anche se non gli piacevano i funghi, quindi quelli non li mangiò. Ma divorò tutto il resto.

"Questo lo so." Bruce si massaggiò la fronte. Camminò con John dopo cena e si assicurò che fosse pronto per andare a letto. John guardò solo il muro, non Bruce. Lui non voleva i sedativi. Quelli peggioravano le cose. Ma capì che doveva averli, così lasciò che l'uomo gli pungesse il braccio con l'ago. Non era importante quando si sarebbe addormentato. Importava solo che accadesse e che una terribile stanchezza invase il suo corpo. Ad essere onesto, John avrebbe preferito tenersi quel terribile dolore piuttosto che la vuota sensazione di stanchezza.

Era meglio sentire il dolore che non sentire niente.


	4. Capitolo 4

Bruce sentì le urla intorno alle tre di notte. All'inizio aveva pensato che Dick gli stesse facendo un altro dei suoi scherzi e voleva fargli credere che Steppenwolf ed i suoi scagnozzi lo avevano di nuovo invaso. L'ultima volta che era successo, lui si era ritrovato a dover lavorare con un Atlantiano, una amazzone, un cyborg ed un ragazzino. E... non era finita bene. E poi era comparso il Kryptoniano per completare lo scherzo e rendergli la vita impossibile. Chiunque fosse il malato figlio di puttana che aveva deciso di diventare Doomsday aveva bisogno veramente di una sberla. Come aveva fatto quella creatura a sopravvivere ad una testata nucleare non finiva mai di sbalordire Bruce. Scosse leggermente la testa, cercando di capire da dove provenissero quelle urla.

Sembravano... umane, ma anche non umane. Grida strascicate di animali che peggioravano ogni secondo che passava.

Lui sospirò e scese dal letto. L'ultima cosa che gli serviva era seguire le strane grida che infestavano il corridoio. I film horror che aveva guardato da bambino non gli avevano insegnato nulla? Bruce scacciò quei pensieri e prese una torcia. Non voleva svegliare gli altri. Si morse il labbro inferiore mentre percorreva l'oscuro Manor, cercando di capire da dove provenissero le urla. Per quanto ne sapeva, c'era davvero un fantasma psicopatico in giro che voleva mangiargli la faccia. Oppure un demone era scappato dal container e stava cercando di nutrirsi di un altro essere umano. Forse avrebbe dovuto prendere la pistola al plasma, solo per sicurezza. Non potevi farti trovare impreparato in questo mondo freddo e spietato.

Le urla lo guidarono fino alla camera di John. Il suo nuovo coinquilino si era rannicchiato in una posizione fetale, braccia attorno la sua testa. Grida molto forti, prolungate e intense. Suoni borbottati invasero l'aria e sembrava che stesse supplicando. Tutto quello che Bruce riusciva a capire era uno strano "No! No! Per favore basta!". Tutto il resto era incoerente. Il senso di quelle parole poteva comprenderlo solo ed unicamente John. Bruce si inginocchiò vicino all'uomo e toccò la sua spalla. John sussultò come se fosse stato frustato e strillò. Gridava a squarcia gola. Bruce imprecò sotto voce e ritrasse la mano. Il poveretto tremava come una foglia. Aveva già un'idea sul come svegliarlo e giunse alla conclusione che era meglio farlo prima che dopo. Altrimenti, sarebbe stata una lunga nottata.

"John!" Bruce afferrò saldamente la sua spalla e lo scosse un poco. John afferrò il suo braccio, i suoi occhi completamente chiusi. Lacrime si erano accumulate ai lati dei suoi occhi e faceva fatica a respirare. Se Bruce voleva essere onesto con se stesso, John aveva un aspetto orribile. Adesso capiva perché John veniva tenuto a distanza dalla folla. "John! Devi svegliarti! Sono io, Bruce! Sono tuo amico. Ti ricordi di me, vero?"

John prese un respiro tremante e lo osservò da basso verso l'alto. Per alcuni terribili secondi, il sogno ancora gli annebbiava gli occhi e subito svanì. Rimpiazzato dagli strani occhi verdi e dai suoi capelli verde scintillante. John si fece scappare un gemito e si rilassò vicino a Bruce. "Co... cos'è successo? Brucie? Perché mi hai svegliato? Stavo dormendo come mi avevi detto..."

"Hai avuto un incubo." Chiaramente non era del tutto sveglio. Bruce spense la torcia e si sedette accanto a lui sul letto. John borbottò qualcosa ed afferrò la coperta. Bruce sperava che il sedativo funzionasse ancora. "Ti ho sentito e sono venuto a controllare. Solo per accertarmi se stavi bene." L'uomo stava ancora tremando come una foglia sotto le coperte e questo era preoccupante. "Volevo solo accertarmi che stessi bene. È ciò che..." Che cosa era lui per John? Un amico? Forse? "È ciò che fanno gli amici." Si, era stupido e si, Bruce lo sapeva. Ma erano anche le tre del mattino e Bruce voleva andarsene a letto. Magari John sarebbe andato di nuovo a dormire e lui avrebbe potuto ritornare a dormire.

"Faccio molti incubi." Mugugnò John. Lui sbadigliò, probabilmente stava combattendo gli effetti del sedativo. L'uomo più giovane si strinse a Bruce con mani tremanti. "Non ne ricordo nemmeno uno. È molto strano. Come se ci fosse qualcosa lì, solo fuori portata, ma è sparito nel momento in cui cerco di toccarlo. Non mi piace affatto. Mi spaventa tanto. Un giorno, ho paura che mi sveglierò senza alcuna memoria"

I dottori dicevano che era una grazia che John non ricordasse nulla di quello che gli era successo. Dicevano che sarebbe impazzito ancora di più se si fosse ricordato. Bruce strinse i denti e cercò di spiegargli tutto ciò senza mentirgli. "Non credo che succederà, John. Sei troppo intelligente. Ricordi la musica che hai suonato? Chiudi gli occhi ed immagina di star suonando lo stesso pezzo. Solo che questa volta c'è qualcuno lì a registrarti così che non si perda nel momento in cui tu lo suoni. Solo tu, il pianoforte ed il registratore. Farai tante copie di quel pezzo e guadagnerai milioni. Quindi chiudi gli occhi ed immagina di suonare una melodia che proviene direttamente dal tuo cuore."

"Mi piace." Dal suo tono di voce, John si stava per addormentare di nuovo.

"Anche a me." Bruce scivolò via dal letto assicurandosi che stesse dormento prima di uscire dalla stanza. L'uomo si fermò prima di chiudere la porta. "Buona notte, John." Ma lo disse tanto sotto voce che pensò che nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di sentirlo. Specialmente non l'uomo che stava dormendo nella stanza che lui aveva appena lasciato.


End file.
